mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Берришайн/Галерея/Сезон 4
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Радужные водопады Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Ponies looking at Pinkie S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Ванильная пони Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png Время с Искоркой CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie -You are- S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie -Haven't seen you here in, like- S4E15.png Pinkie Pie -Totally!- S4E15.png Pinkie Pie -what's going on out there- S4E15.png Pinkie Pie -never mind, they're gone- S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie -Nevermind, they're gone- S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Мод Пай Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png Прыжок веры Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith -mostly it's the tonic- S4E20.png Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Честная сделка Spike crying -no!- S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Rainbow -no thing that's worth as much to me- S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png В плену у вдохновения Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight rescuing Royal Riff and Berryshine S4E23.png Twilight in front of crystallized gazebo S4E23.png Spike -I can't do it- S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Pinkie -it all comes down to this one event-!- S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |index}} en:Berryshine/Gallery/Season 4 Категория:Галереи персонажей